


Goodnight

by W_o_l_f_f



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_o_l_f_f/pseuds/W_o_l_f_f
Summary: A bedtime story to bring good dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who said she couldn't sleep.

Yuuri lay on the cot in the re-purposed office-turned-warm-up-room. Nearby in a swivel chair, Viktor sat, legs crossed, looking down at him with a gentle expression.

“Once upon a time, there were two princes. One from the frozen north, a harsh land of bitter cold and breathtaking beauty. The other from an island from the southeast, a stunning land of mystical beauty where the sun is said to originate…” his voice is soft and melodic.

“Viktor, I don’t need a bed time story, just let me close my eyes and I’ll fall asleep” protests Yuuri.

“Ah but Yuuri, I want you to have good dreams so you will awake refreshed and rejuvenated!”

“I don’t need that to have good dreams.”

“Then how can I help you rest easy?” Viktor inquires.

Before he can react he is being yanked down by his tie. The chair topples over as Viktor falls onto Yuuri. Their lips meet. Viktor melts into the kiss and as begins to deepen it, Yuuri pulls away. The younger man makes room for him on the cot and turns away, face red.

“There, I’ll have a good dream now. So stop talking and let me rest!” He sputters as he pulls the covers up over his shoulder.

Viktor smiles at him before settling down in the space next to him. He nuzzles into Yuuri’s neck and whispers softly, _“Goodnight.”_


End file.
